Lea,have you forgotten me?
by rika-chan777
Summary: la voz le temblaba y no sabía que decir, acababa de derrotar a uno de los sincorazones más duros que podía recordar,pero esto era incluso más difícil que enfrentarse a todo un ejército.Los recuerdos del pasado son incluso más duros de superar.Axel X OC
1. Lo que me faltaba

**N.A/:**Si,aquí estoy,la que se inventa personajes en cada historia que crea y la que se deja los fics a medias(los acabaré!)jaja,lo siento,pero la verdad el Yaoi no me va y Axel y Roxas no iban a ser especiales,así que os imaginareis que he tenido que crear una chica para Axel,sed benevolentes y espero vuestros cierto,no tengo PsP y me va a ser muy dificil jugar al birth by sleep,asíque todo lo que leais aquí será inventado,por lo que si habeis jugado ya al KH2(yo no,acabo de terminar el KH1,pero aún así quiero escribir una historia sobre Axel) no habrá ningún Spoiler a excepción del 358/2 Days,con esto me despido,disfrutar!.

* * *

-¿Como has podido olvidarme?-esa voz le había pillado por sorpresa, desde luego luego no esperaba que ella estuviera allí,hacía tanto tiempo que no oía su tímida voz que incluso a veces tenía miedo de haber podido olvidarse de ella...

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-la voz le temblaba y no sabía que decir, acababa de derrotar a uno de los sincorazones más duros que podía recordar,pero esto era incluso más difícil que enfrentarse a todo un ejército,los recuerdos del pasado son incluso mucho más fuertes y difíciles de superar que otros muchos obstáculos.-¿Axel,que demonios pasa aquí,quién es esa chica?no me dirás que es...-Roxas se encontraba un tanto descolocado,tenía un gran cansancio encima después de un duro día de trabajo y ahora estaba observando a una chica de pelo castaño corto que los miraba desde detrás de una columna,habían roto una norma fundamental,no intercambiar contacto con nadie de los otros mundos,pero ella parecía conocer a Axel.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?,sabes de sobra que yo vivo aquí,lo raro sería haberme visto en cualquier otro sitio,dime,¿Es verdad todo eso que le decías a ese chico?-Axel no era el único que estaba temblando,la chica se estaba agarrando con todas sus fuerzas a la columna tras la que estaba escondida,le estaban fallando las piernas y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar,fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasara se notaba que lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

-No debería estar hablando contigo,vete por favor,podría meterme en un buen lío!-Era una mezcla de preocupación y miedo que Roxas no había visto nunca en la cara de Axel,¿qué coño estaba pasando?.-No voy a irme hasta que me lo expliques todo!, ¿porqué te fuiste sin decirme nada,y que era eso de lo que estabais hablando?-

Mierda lo ha oído todo desde el principio,deberíamos de haber subido a la torre para que nadie nos hubiera escuchado,¿por que justamente tenía que ser ella?.La mente de Axel iba a cien por hora,lo único que parecía tener claro es que no quería estar ahí,que había metido la pata y que le iba a ser muy difícil arreglarlo.

-Axel,debemos irnos,ya!,esto no puede ser bueno,si Saïx o Xemnas se enteran lo vamos a pasar realmente mal!.-La preocupación de Roxas aumentaba poco a poco.

-Vete,Roxas,yo iré más tarde,creo que tengo un tema que tratar aquí,hablaremos por la noche-

-¿Así que entonces si que es ella...?-lo dijo a media voz,parecía que poco a poco le cuadraban las cosas,todo aquello que Axel le había contado,creyó que era el momento de que se marchara,sabía que Axel tenía algo pendiente que aclarar.

-Te estaré esperando, entretendré a Saïx para que no se entere de nada,pero tienes que poner de tu parte,no puedes tardar mucho en volver,para mi,es hora de VAC(volver al castillo)-Una brecha oscura se abrió y Roxas desapareció rápidamente.

Un silencio incómodo que parecía que podría durar para siempre,un aire tan pesado que se podría haber cortado incluso con la respiración de Axel se dio cuenta de que quizás era su deber comenzar aquella conversación.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa,Amy..-


	2. Y así te conocí

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory..._

_...A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream..._

_I want to line the pieces up..._  
_**yours** and **mine**._

* * *

Desde pequeña me atraía lo peligroso,lo oscuro,en resumen,todo aquello que no podía mundos,pequeños y aburridos como mi hogar,Villa Crepúsculo no me daban aquello que tanto deseaba ,mis padres eran la única razón que tenía para seguir allí, me hubiera tirado al vacío sino fuera por ellos aunque solo hubiera sido para ver que había despué sin darme cuenta las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco,tanto aburrimiento, tantas cosas repetidas en mi vida,me hicieron olvidarme incluso de mí misma,que era lo que realmente quería y las cosas que desde pequeña me hubiera gustado hacer,me movía involuntariamente haciendo cosas que no quería.

Hasta que un día apareció él...

Nunca me interesaran los chicos anteriormente,eran todos tan aburridos y tan iguales entre me ofrecían lo mismo y ninguno nada de lo que querí salían muchas palabras por la boca,y acababan por no cumplir nada de lo que decí buscaba a alguien diferente y lo encontré.Yendo un día hacia las afueras de la villa,algo más adelante del bosque le vi,sentado en la hierba con la mirada perdida,una mirada de odio,con ganas de venganza que me asustó en un primer momento.

Sin haberme movido si quiera notó que yo estaba allí,me miró,se levantó y se marchó.

Aquella fue la primera vez que le vi,al llegar a casa hablé con mi madre y le pregunté por un chico pelirrojo con pelo de punto y ojos verdes,ella no tenía ni idea,no lo había visto nunca,y de hecho no tenía noticia de que hubiera venido nadie ciudad era pequeña y era muy fácil controlarlo todo,era imposible salir de ella,unos muros impedían que nadie entrara o saliera

Los siguientes días me dediqué a buscarlo,pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

Era pleno verano y el calor que hacía,a pesar de que ya se estaba poniendo el sol,era insoportable,así que cogí un helado de los que tanto me gustaban,un poco salado y un poco dulce y subí hasta la torre del reloj,allí daba la brisa e iba a pasar menos le buscara,y allí estaba tirado en el suelo,mirando al inmenso cielo y tomándose el mismo helado que yo,esta vez si que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Sabes?,llevo toda la semana buscándote-Reuní mucho valor para hablarle pero no me respondió.-Podías acaso decirme algo,¿no crees?-

-Porque iba a gastar el tiempo hablando contigo?dame una buena respuesta o no volveré a dirigirte la palabra-

-Quiero que seas mi novio,¿eres diferente a los demás verdad?,se te ve en los ojos-,-Voy a serte sincero,no quiero una novia,pero no puedo negarte que esa pregunta no me la esperaba-,Bien,algo era algo,si le llamo la atención quizás pueda conseguir algo con él.-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces qué?-me miró despreocupado y se levantó con el ademán de que era hora de que se fuera.-Pues eso,si tengo alguna posibilidad contigo...-una última mirada y se fue mientras decía-No,pero quizás puede que volvamos a hablar algún día.

El calor desapareció de repente,como si él lo hubiera creado y empecé a sentir un frío que me recorría de arriba a é a llorar y ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuando paré.

Ya había pasado más de un mes,y allí seguía,buscándole,estaba segura de que si no le encontraba no me iba poder perdonármelo a mi misma en toda la los recovecos de la ciudad habían sido explorados,y nada,ni rastro de él por ningún lado,preguntaba a la gente por él,pero nadie le conocía.

-Perdona,¿Conoces a un chico pelirrojo con el pelo de punto y ojos verdes?-,estaba harta de preguntarle a todo el mundo,y que nadie me dijera nada de interés pero no iba a dejar de hacerlo tan fácilmente.-Debes de referirte a Lea,¿porqué quieres hablar con él?- el chico de pelo azul y puntiagudo y de ojos de mismo color me había llamado mucho la atención,pensé que quizás podría conocerle y por fin parecía haber encontrado un atisbo de luz.-No sé su nombre,lleva pantalones pirata y una palestina de un color amarillo anaranjado..-que poco que le conocía,realmente estaba obsesionada con él.-Ese asqueroso, no se va a cambiar la ropa por mucho que se lo diga,siempre con esa sucia palestina encima,y tú,aún no me has respondido-,-Me llamo Amy,encantada,¿y tú eres...?- ,-No me importa tu nombre,solo dime que quieres y vete-,pero que gente más borde había en esta villa,eran todos insoportables.-Pues obviamente quiero saber donde está!-,mi paciencia tenía un límite y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.-Y yo te he dicho que porqué quieres saberlo,¿te falla el oído?-,-Porque necesito hablar con él,no hay más explicaciones para ti!-,metí la pata hasta el fondo,me miró con cara de ira se colocó una chaqueta azul que tenía a su lado y sin dirigirme la palabra se fue.

-Por favor...-que idiota había sido.

El calor del verano ya se estaba yendo y se acercaba cada vez más el otoño,y yo aún no le había vuelto a ver.

Hacía un tiempo que no salíamos de nuestras casas,unos extraños seres habían aparecido por toda la villa y la mayoría de ellos parecían muy peligrosos,todos los que había salido a enfrentarse a ellos no habían vuelto y la verdad no parecía que fueran a iba más o menos bien hasta que empezaron a destruír nuestras casas,la gente tenía que salir corriendo y se perdían entre los monstruos,mi casa era una de las que más aguantaba,no por que estuviera protegida,sino porque parecía que los monstruos no se acercaban,llegado un momento era la única casa que quedaba en pie y yo y mis padres las únicas personas que parecían quedar en la villa.

A los pocos días todos los monstruos se reuniron alrededor de mi casa,de manera que llegado un momento no nos quedó otra que salir al exterior,esos seres eran repugnantes,con unos andares muy ridículos unos y con una elegancia casi extinta los otros.

Al salir de la casa comenzamos a correr y no tuvimos más remedio que dispersarnos,me fui hacia la plazoleta del tranvía y salí por el agujero que daba al bosque,creo que fue la peor opción que pude haber cogido,allí estaba el más grande de todos,era completamente negro,tenía una melena alborotada y un hueco con forma de corazón que le "ocupaba" todo el pecho.

Levantó la mano y me cogió del suelo,adios.

-Suéltala,idiota!-desde diez metros de altura apenas podía ver nada,y el monstruo me apretaba tan fuerte que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia,pero lo único que recuerdo era como él estaba allí,luchando contra el monstruo con una especie de aros metálicos con fuego a su alrededor.-Maldito sincorazón,te he dicho que la sueltes-,y fue lo último que oí.


End file.
